Whitney & Lee- Shake It Out
by Jabi07
Summary: Whitney helps out the the Carters deal with what has happened making her bond with Lee even more as they start falling in love with each other but can they make it together?
1. Chapter 1

Whitney &amp; Lee- Shake It Out

Part One- Mrs Robinson

Whitney like many had around Walford had heard what Dean had done! She never usually got involved with other people's dramas or did she get into gossiping, especially as over the years she had her fair share of people gossiping at her. She made her way over to the Vic determined to be supportive to Lee as she knew what this kind of bombshell felt like when it exploded,

"Alright whitney love! Just head on up Lee is in the kitchen" Mick says letting her inside as she made her way upstairs she felt an odd mixture of feeling like she belonged here with the Carters but also that she was intruding,

"Hey babe" Lee kisses her cheek as soon as he spots her standing in the doorway,

"Hey Lee I thought maybe we could spend sometime together?" Nancy makes a sighing noise rolling her eyes,

"Nance?!" Linda says sharply disapproving of her daughters rudeness,

"Sorry but come on mum we are all needed here especially since..."

"Lee I want you to go spend time with Whitney...I mean it you two I don't want to be treated any differently!" Whitney automatically nods her head understanding that feeling,

"Only if your sure mum. I have my phone if you need me"

"I'm positive love! Go on you two your only young once!" Whitney takes his hand and squeezes it slightly as they silently make their way out the pub heading through the street everyone was stopping and looking over at Lee making him tremble with anger,

"Just keep holding your head high babe! Gossip will soon pass and I would know believe me!" Lee was intrigued by this and the fact that she was agreeing with his mum on needing things normal. They both sat onto the bench enjoying the fact that they were alone,

"Whit? Why did you nod your head earlier?"

"What?"

"When my mum said she wanted things to be normal"

"Listen I've been in a place where people that I've known years and including family were looking at differently like...like I was the one that had changed things!" Lee places his hand on top of hers,

"You know you don't have to tell me what you've gone through...it just what kills me the most about my mum she had to deal with that all by herself!" Whitney nods slowly tortured by her own past,

"Lee I am not saying this to be cruel but because it's true but she'll live with this for the rest of her life...but over time you just sort of cope better!"

"Whitney were you...raped?" Whitney shock her head,

"Oh Lee I've done really shameful things! Dirty things!"

"Like what whit?!" Whitney knew that the more serious this was getting she would have to have told him everything about her past so that he could be clear on the girl she is now. Whitney began from the very beginning Lee listening intently as she explains herself. Later that afternoon they headed back to the Vic arm in arm both silent when they stop outside the Vic,

"You should speak to her?!"

"Who? Your mum?"

"Yeah. She is probably feeling alone in this as she's the one that it happened to you should tell her that things will get better"

"Ok. Babe are we alright though?"

"More than alright. Whitney I really care about you and your more than what those animals did to you!" Whitney smiles touched by his understanding as her lips pressed against his lightly,

"I am really into you too!" Whitney winks smirking making Lee grin as they head inside Linda beaming over at them,

"Aw have a nice day you two?" They both nod awkwardly as though it was a intense conversation they did enjoy opening upto each other,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just been a funny day that's all!"

"Uh Whitney darling can I have a quick word with you?" Linda says coming round from behind the bar as they head upstairs,

"I am sorry Whitney!"

"For what?"

"Well it must be straining your relationship...but even though Lee won't open up he does care a lot bout you!"

"No no we are fine...actually today I was telling him about my past...I have been in certain situation that I can never take back!" Linda frowns concerned,

"What you mean? Can't take back?" Whitney feels the tears fall down her face as she thought of Tony,

"Oh darling I'll get us some tissues!"

It was getting dark when whitney had finished explaining feeling drained out as Linda places a hand onto Whitneys,

"So you get how powerless you feel" Whitney nods swallowing bile as suddenly Mick and Lee enter the room,

"Darling? You alright?" Lee comes over to Whitney and lightly wipes away her tears with a tissue,

"Yes I was telling your mum about tony and rob"

"You know you didn't have to do that?!"

"I know. I trust you guys a lot!"

"Whitney thank you. It must of been difficult bringing all that up. You've helped me!" Lee and Whitney head over to Whitneys,

"Whit your amazing you know that!"

"Only just realising that?!"

"No seriously. What you've done today means a lot and you should know that I love you" Whitney looks intensely at Lee feeling her heart race,

"Well don't just stand there and kiss the girl you love then!" Lee leans forward as they kiss gently Whitney wrapping her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Mirrors

The next morning Whitney made her way to the Caff smiling with happiness as she enters the Caff she sees Lauren sat with Abi,

"Hey babes you alright?" Whitney asks as she sits besides her best friend,

"Oh hey Whit yeah I'm alright how bout you?"

"What you mean?"

"Well Dean he got arrested last night"

"Oh. I better find Lee Uh see you later!" Whitney made her way over the the Vic and sees Lee and Nancy at the bar,

"Hey babe" Lee grins widely over at Whitney,

"Hey Whit! Thought you'd be at work today?"

"Day off. Uh I wanted to check you were ok?"

"We are more than ok that scumbag is getting what he deserves!" Nancy says cleaning tables,

"Let's go upstairs" Lee leads Whitney upstairs as they sit on the end of his bed holding hands,

"How's your mum?"

"Relieved. But it's a long process isn't it" Whitney nods her head,

"Will she have to go to court?"

"Maybe I'm not really sure darling. What was it like for you Whit?" Whitney exhales slowly as she leans against the wall,

"Horrible. Hardest thing I had to do...I was still thinking that what we had was special...but I don't know anyway can we just focus on us right now?"

"Yeah of course!" Lee lightly kisses her before pulling away,

"You alright babe?"

"Yeah just don't want to be pushy with you!" Whitney takes his hand into hers,

"Lee your the sweetest bloke I know! Listen I want to be with you because I'm in love with you" Lee looks at her,

"Really?"

"Yeah I do!" They slowly kiss as she takes her top off as she lies back onto the bed Lee lightly kissing her being the most gentle she had ever had making her even more sure that Lee was the guy for her!

They lay in each other's arms whitney lying on his chest as he strokes her hair,

"I wish that I could just stay here with you!"

"Yeah me too!" Whitney and Lee gently kiss,

"You know sometimes I think wouldn't be great just to take off a few days just us no one else!"

"Yeah but your family needs you Lee. Maybe once this is all over with we could take a trip somewhere?"

"Yeah you'd be up for that?"

"Course. Just us two no one else!" She kisses him when Linda walks in,

"Oh god sorry! I'll leave you guys to it!" Linda closes the door behind her making both of them giggle as they pull the duvet over them. Whitney and Lee enter the kitchen where Linda was sat,

"Oh your dad needs you downstairs to give him a hand"

"Alright. Won't be long" Lee kisses whitney before heading downstairs,

"Sorry for you know...I really do love your son!" Linda smiles happily,

"I know you do. You know you two remind me of when me and Mick started to get together. You two make each other happy which as a mum makes me fill with pride! So thank you Whitney you've made my boy happy!" Whitney smiles at Linda,

"Anyway I better be off aunt Carol has to babysit tonight and I promised that id help out" Whitney leaves the Vic and makes her way to her house when she is taken by surprise as Shirley blocks her path,

"Heard you have been telling them your life story"

"What's it to you?"

"Because she is lying whitney can't you see that?!"

"Shirley? I know that dean is your son and..."

"You believe her! She is lying and I will prove it!"

"Look Linda isn't lying Shirley! She is going through hell because your son had no regard for her feelings! He should rot in hell!" Shirley angrily grabs hold of whitneys arm,

"Take that back!"

"Oi! Get your hands off her!" Lee runs over to them making Shirley walk off glaring at whitney,

"You alright whit?" Whitney nods her head,

"Had worse than Shirley Carter babe!"

"So what was she hassling you for?"

"She is determined to convince herself that Dean is innocent!" Lee nods his head slowly,

"Ah I see. Come on I'll walk you home" they walk arm in arm over to her house,

"Babe I'm thinking maybe we should get away? "

"What?"

"Well my parents are coping and Nancy has Tina and I really need to get out of here before I explode"

"Ok. You sort out the arrangements and I'll get time off work!"

"Sorted. I love you"

"I love you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three- The Monster

Lee and Whitney had been sorting stuff out ready to go away all week that when the day eventually time the excitement was building,

"Hey babe you alright?!" Whitney asks kissing his cheek as he takes her heavy bag and places it into the boot of his dad's car,

"So happy that we can finally spend some quality time together!"

"Oh cheers bro don't mind us we'll deal with everything you go have a nice time!"

"Oh you sure this is a good idea?!" Whitney asks as soon as Nancy headed back inside making Lee nod his head,

"Don't listen to her she's just stressing out! Mum and dad want us to go!" He says wrapping his arms around her waist as she leans against him,

"Aslong as your sure babe!"

"Positive. I need this whit more than anything otherwise I'm going to explode then how would that help mum!" Whitney nods her head slowly as she presses her lips gently against his,

"Hey enough of that you two!" Mick jokes making them pull apart smiling warmly over at mick and Linda,

"Your all set to go?"

"Yes mum all good to go!"

"Good and you got the sandwiches I made for you both?" Lee nods his head pretending to be annoyed when it was clear he had missed her fussing,

"Got everything mum we really must get going before we hit the rush hour traffic!"

"Ok now you enjoy yourself love and Uh spoil her rotten yeah?"

"I will mum I love you!" Lee says as they hug before they get into the car and set off on their way. They entered the cosy looking room which was filled with rose scented candles making whitney beam over at Lee,

"Babe this is so amazing! I don't know what to say right now!"

"So you like it then?!"

"I love it! It's like our own little hideout!" Whitney kisses Lee tenderly but as the kiss deepens become more heated as they begin to undress each other before lying onto the bed, their hands entwined together both lost in their own little world where it was just them and nobody else.

Later on that evening they walked hand in hand along the pier the wind blowing lightly making them huddle closer together,

"Whit thanks for all this!"

"It was your idea Lee!"

"I know but I'm glad you wanted to come with me... There is no one else I'd rather be with right now than with you whit"

"Why you getting all soppy on me for?" Whitney jokes lightly making them both laugh lightly before whitney kisses his cheek,

"Honestly I really am glad that we can be by ourselves for a bit does that sound selfish?"

"No. Cause I feel exactly the same I really am in love with you whitney and with all that's been happening with my family...you really are a rock and I now know for sure whit"

"Know what for sure?"

"That your the girl that I'm going to grow old with. I want to marry you whitney"


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four - Should I Stay

Whitney was frozen for about half a second before she answers him,

"Yes. I will marry you Lee Carter! On one condition?"

"What's that then?"

"We do it now!" Lee beams as he kisses her passionately both happy,

"Let's go!" They rush off in search of a registry office that was free which only took an hour or two dragging random people off the street as witnesses as the ceremony began both more sure of their future than they've ever been before.

They both lay in each other's arms in their room both feeling completely happy and calm,

"I can't believe that I'm now Mrs whitney Carter!"

"Me neither! You know once we get settled back home we can do this proper!"

"No I don't need or want that Lee but I love you for offering" whitney says lightly kissing him,

"How mad will your mum be?"

"I don't know darling how bout Bianca and Carol?!" Whitney sighs imaging their faces before shaking her head knowing that right now she couldn't think about that!

"Let's just be us two and no one right now hubby!" They both laugh before Lee kisses her neck before they both kiss romantically lost in the moment in their little love nest. The next morning they took a stroll both walking hand in hand completely loved up as they wore their wedding rings on their fingers proudly before they packed ready to leave early the next day both feeling deflated slightly as heading into reality seemed to daunt them both,

"Hello?" Lee says answering his phone,

"Lee it's nance I Uh just wanted to say sorry...to both of you its just that"

"Nance? Is there another reason?"

"Got me bro. Uh I'm worried bout mum she's acting like all cheery and normal when anything is but! I really need you bro...I can't cope and I don't want to pester dad with this as they've both been through enough!"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow nance?"

"Not really. You know I wouldn't do this otherwise Lee!"

"I know little sis! Will be home ASAP" Lee hung up the phone closing his eyes as whitney took hold of his hand,

"Hey babe it's all going to be fine I promise now come on let's get back home hubby!" Lee kisses her ,

"I really love you whit. You do know that I'll be a good husband to you!"

"Oh I have no doubt about that babe now come on let's go home!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five- After the storm

Lee and whitney arrived back into walford surprising the Carters apart from Nancy as they enter the Vic,

"Thought you were back tomorrow!"

"Decided to come back home! So what we miss then?" Lee asks as he hugs his mother who frowns over at them,

"Something's going on here. Why are you back early? Have you broken up?!"

"No Linda we haven't. Infact things with me and Lee are perfect!" Whitney says as they both gaze lovingly at each other,

"Then what is going on then?"

"Oh mum I phoned Lee alright! It was my fault!"

"Nancy! Why would you ruin they're break for?!"

"Mum it's not her fault!" Linda froze taking hold of her sons outstretched hand,

"Am I missing something Lee?!"

"Mum I think you can guess!"

"You flaming idiot! The pair of you what were you thinking?!"

"The same as you guys did that we are in love and want to be with each other forever!" Linda leads them upstairs followed by mick,

"So come on explain yourselves?"

"Mum I've never felt bout any girl the way I feel bout whit and I know that you think we are both to young but..."

"I don't. I'm sorry for freaking out I just was surprised that's all but I know you Lee and once you set your mind to something..."

"So you don't hate me then?" Whitney asks looking petrified making Linda take her hand,

"I certainly don't hate you whitney! Your family now and we stick together! Besides I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law!" They hug warmly before they all sit down,

"So son how you plan on supporting your wife?"

"Well I was looking at flats round here but until we save enough I thought that we stay here if that's alright?"

"Course it is love! Be nice to have another girl around the place! Uh Whitney do you want us to go with you when you tell Carol?" Whitney smiles appreciatively over at Linda,

"It's alright but thanks I think it should just be me and Lee that tell her!"

"Alright while your doing that me and your mother will set your room up proper for the pair of you" Lee and whitney headed over to her house whilst Linda and Mick begin to tidy up the place,

"You seem happy baby?"

"I am Mick. This is the best news and we really needed some around here! Besides they both deserve some happiness!"

"They do! And it's always nice to gain a family member especially one like Whitney who has helped out two special people in my life!" Linda kisses him gently as he wraps his arms around her both feeling so happy and like things were looking up for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six- Mr Brightside

Lee and Whitney came back an hour later both looking frazzled as whitney had blotches on her face from crying,

"That bad?" Linda asks them as they nod looking disappointed,

"Listen I'm just going to be by myself for a bit...I need some space!" Whitney says heading into Lee's room,

"Son maybe you should go be with your wife" Lee nods his head looking troubled making Linda reach out and lightly touches his arm,

"Sweetheart it was bound to shock them but they will come round like we have!"

"But what if they don't. Whitney loves her family and it will kill her not having them support us!"

"That won't happen my boy me and your mum will make sure of that!" Lee goes into his room to find whitney lying on the bed silent tears streaming down her face,

"Whit darling you don't regret marrying me do you?" Lee asks as he lies beside her wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Of course not Lee! I'm just feeling sad that Carol looked so disappointed and hurt...I thought she would understand!"

"Maybe it will take awhile to sink in that we are for real whit!"

"Yeah. Thank you Lee you always know how to make me feel better!" Whitney presses her lips against his as he lightly strokes her face both forgetting the tension as they were once again lost in their own little world.

The following day whitney headed to work but as soon as she walked through the market she was stopped by Stacey,

"Hey Stace what's up?"

"Nothing much really just thought that you'd might want to stop by and see our Lilly later?"

"Aw yeah that sounds good. How has she been?"

"Good. So what's this I hear bout you getting hitched?!" Whitney blushes happily as she shows Stacey the wedding ring,

"Very fancy. Guess Lee is now Lilly's uncle"

"Yeah I suppose now he is!"

"Well tell you what how bout I bring Lilly round yours later so she can spend time with you and get to know Lee better?"

"That would be fantastic!" Whitney was beaming all day with happiness as Lilly was so important to her so it meant a lot to her that Stacey would let Lee be apart of Lilly's life aswell,

"Hey"

"Oh hey baby how was work?" Lee asks kissing her cheek,

"Was good but I have more exciting news for you"

"Well spill then!"

"Stacey is bringing Lilly round so that we can spend some time with her!"

"Aw that's lovely!" Linda says rubbing the small bump,

"Yeah it is mum. Whit I'm pleased that your family are starting to accept us"

"Family?"

"Well Stacey is apart of Lilly which means in some means your family!" Whitney thought it through in her head smiling slightly at the thought of having someone else to add to her family.


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven- smells like teen spirit

Stacey enters the pub hand in hand with a shy Lilly who beams over at whitney who bends down to hug her,

"Whitney!"

"Lil has missed Ya haven't you lil!" Stacey says smiling warmly at whitney,

"Thanks Stacey for bringing her round it means a lot!"

"I know it does so come on take Lilly upstairs as she has brought some treats over for you all to share. I will collect her later alright you have my number if you need me" Stacey kissed Lilly before leaving the Vic,

"Come on you lets get the video player working" Whitney, Lilly and Lee made their way upstairs and sat in the empty living room,

"Whit why don't you get some drinks and popcorn while I set up the film?"

"Yeah babe. Lilly what would you like to drink?"

"Lemonade please?"

"Of course coming right up babe!" Whitney went to get the food and drinks for them whilst Lee put the DVDs player on,

"Are you my new uncle?" Lilly asks shyly making Lee smile warmly over at her,

"Yes I am. Me and your aunty Whitney just got married. Is it ok that I'm your uncle?" Lilly nods her head smiling handing him her favourite bear called Benjy,

"Benjy likes you!" Lee smiles touched by the girl kind gesture as they sat together waiting for whitney to join them.

Later that evening and a exhausted Lilly snored lightly her head resting against Lee making whitney smile over at the two of them,

"Aw babe we better get her home!"

"Yeah it is pretty late. Maybe see if Stacey won't mind her staying here?" Whitney beams over at him as she kisses him,

"I love you Lee!"

"And I love you!" Whitney grabs her phone and dials Stacey's number,

"Hey stace listen Lilly is fast asleep would it be ok if she stayed here the night I mean it is a weekend"

"Oh Uh I don't know you sure that Linda is ok with that?"

"Yeah she'll be fine!"

"Well if your sure go on then! I'll collect her in the morning"

"Ok Stacey see you then!" Whitney hung up as Lee sensing it was a yes gently lifts Lilly off the sofa and carries her into Johnny's old room,

"You were good with Lilly you know!" Whitney mused as they lay in bed,

"Yeah she's a sweet kid. Just how I imagine ours to be like you know when we start having kids!" Whitney cuddles closer into him her heart racing with the thought of having children with Lee,

"I never thought you would think about stuff like that. It's really cute!" Lee smiles lightly kissing her forehead,

"I have little moments where I stop and think bout us whit. Does that freak you out?"

"I wouldn't have married you if it did babe!" Whitney kisses him making Lee deepen the kiss both of them in their own little bubble.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight- My girl

Whitney the following morning left for work when all of a sudden she felt a wave of lightheadedness as she leans against the wall taking deep breathes,

"Whit darling? You alright?" Sonia asks looking concerned,

"Yeah just bit dizzy must be from rushing around!" Whitney says trying to sound upbeat which Sonia wasn't buying as she frowns at whitney,

"You are looking pale! Have you eaten anything?" Whitney nods her head taking slow deep breathes,

"Must be a bug from one of the kids..." That's when it hit her making her shiver as she count mentally how long it has been since she had her last period,

"Whit? What is it?" Whitney looked close to tears as she shakes her head,

"I'm late. I didn't think that..."

"Okay sweetheart how bout we head back to mine and we take a test there?" Whitney nods her head chewing her lip,

"I think I want Lee to be with me...I will just send him a text" Whitney and Sonia bought a pregnancy test and made their way over to hers.

Lee and Sonia sat tensely in the kitchen waiting for whitney to join them,

"Sonia I just want to say that I really love whitney and whatever happens I'm always here for her" Sonia places her hand on top of his,

"I know you do Lee my mum just protective of us all!"

"Yeah I get that!" Whitney joins them looking nervously at them both as she sits beside them placing the test onto the table both Lee and Sonia leaning closer,

"Pregnant?" Lee says a smile slowly spreading accross his face,

"Pregnant" Whitney says also smiling as they take hold of each other's hand both feeling a wave of joy overcome them. Whitney and Lee headed back to the Vic hand in hand,

"Whitney? Thought you were working?" Linda asks concerned,

"I was but Uh change of plans Uh can we speak to you and mick upstairs?"

"Of course" they all went into the kitchen and sat at the table,

"I was on my way to work when I felt lightheaded..."

"Darling please don't tell me your sick?"

"No! I Uh took a test and it said that we are having a baby!" Linda bursts into tears of happiness as she wraps her arms around them making whitney do the same,

"Aw look at my boy becoming a dad hey!"

"Yeah well I'll learn from the best!"

Later as they lay in bed whitney rubbing her flat belly as Lee lies beside her smiling,

"What you thinking mummy?"

"Just how weird it feels having a baby inside you"

"Yeah. I know what you mean!"

"You still want this baby don't you?"

"Of course I do Whit! I love you and this baby more than anything!" Whitney kisses Lee,

"I love you Lee and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you!" They both huddle together holding each other and talking away about what this baby will mean to them!


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine- poker face

Whitney ran into the bathroom just about making it as she throws up her stomach tightening,

"Aw babe I'll get some water!" Lee says gently as he heads into the kitchen,

"Uh what you doing Lee?!"

"Getting water for whit why?"

"I'll get her that you be with your wife!" Linda orders making Lee do as he was told,

"Where's my water?" Whitney asks wiping her eyes with some tissue as she sits on the toilet,

"My mum said she'd get it. How you feeling?"

"Not to good. Lee can we really do this?"

"Course we can whit! Listen we are a team ain't we you and me and now our baby!" Whitney beams as she kisses him before resting her head against his shoulder as he lightly strokes her hair. Around late morning whitney made her way over to the Brannings feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement when Stacey calls her,

"Hey Whit! Listen Kat needs me to go with her to a meeting would you mind looking after Lilly?"

"Course not. Uh listen I got to go got things to do but I'll text you later yeah?" Stacey frowns,

"Is something wrong?" Whitney smiles warmly shaking her head,

"Just got to tell Lauren some news"

"Okay..."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh congratulations! I'm well chuffed for you both I guess I'll see you later then?!"

"Yeah oh Uh could you not tell anyone yet as I've not told Carol yet?"

"Of course. If you need anything you know I'm here!" Whitney smiles appreciatively before continuing over to the Brannings house.

Lee was sat at a corner table engrossed in looking at the paper that he didn't see Linda come up behind him,

"Why you looking at houses and flats for?" Lee quickly closes them looking flustered,

"Oh Uh well there is hardly any room here for all of us is there!" Linda looks devastated,

"Oh I see. But we are all family we must stick together!"

"I'm looking in this area mum I promise we won't go far!" Linda sighs as mick wraps an arm around her,

"It makes sense son doesn't it El" Linda nods before rushing upstairs in tears.

Lauren was talking non stop about Peter that whitney couldn't get a word in making her feel more anxious,

"Whit? What is up?" Whitney takes a deep breath before grinning wildly,

"I'm pregnant!" Lauren paled and frowns clearly shocked,

"Oh..." Whitney looked surprised as Lauren bursts into tears making her wrap an arm around her friend,

"Sorry...just that everyone is moving on and Lucy isn't here...she will never see us moving on!" Whitney nods her head,

"I know. But she wouldn't want you being unhappy Lauren. She would love how happy her brother was making you!" Lauren nods her head wiping her eyes,

"Sorry whit this is amazing news but I'm just...she is always with me and I really miss her!" Whitney took her hand,

"Me too Lauren. I know that we had our ups and downs but she was still a mate"

"Yeah we had more fights than anyone but we loved each other!"

Later that day whitney feeling drained out entered the pub spotting Lee sat looking glum,

"Hey babe?" Lee smiles sadly as she kisses his cheek,

"What's happened?"

"Mum she is upset. She caught me looking at flats" Whitney raises her eyebrows slightly,

"You never mentioned moving out?"

"It's kind of common sense babe we have a child on the way so does my mum" Whitney nods slowly feeling Lee's hand in hers,

"You look tired?"

"Yeah long day. I told Lauren about the baby...she is still grieving" Lee frowns,

"Maybe she should speak to someone?" Whitney shrugs her shoulders,

"Maybe. Uh I'm going for a nap see you later babe!" Whitney heads upstairs and goes to the bedroom completely exhausted as she falls fast asleep.


End file.
